<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fabulotastic by MultifandomWorldEnIg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969275">Fabulotastic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultifandomWorldEnIg/pseuds/MultifandomWorldEnIg'>MultifandomWorldEnIg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things - Fandom, mileven - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>El Hopper being happy for once, El getting baby fever, Fluff, Holly Wheeler - Freeform, Holly Wheeler Mileven Shipper, Karen and Ted are divorced in this, Mike Wheeler Big Bro, Mileven, Mileven Headcanon, Mileven Senior Year, Mileven and Holly, Other, Sibilings Relationship, Stranger Things Summer, The Wheelers - Freeform, mileven fanfiction, mileven fluff, strager things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:27:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultifandomWorldEnIg/pseuds/MultifandomWorldEnIg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and El get asked to babysit Holly while Karen's out, and they have some fun playing together.<br/>Basically Mileven Fluff</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Mike ad El, mileven - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fabulotastic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyyy. I loved writing this so much. Please take into acount that English is not my first language and i wrote this when i was a little bit tired, so some words might be wrongly written. Just let me know if you find a mistake! Hope you enjoy this :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can't stop now, I've traveled so far<br/>
To change this lonely life”<br/>
-Okay, this is the best part. Watch this- said El while she stood up in Mike’s bed, who was widely smiling. El had come over about 3 hours ago, even though it felt like 10 minutes, and for some reason they ended up dramatically performing cheesy love songs that Jonathan had put in a cassette he had given Nancy some years ago..<br/>
-”I wanna know what love iiiiiiis”- sung El energetically while falling in her knees and pretending to admire her closed fist in at her nose’s high. Mike was trying so hard not to break into laughter because he knew that that would break the moment and he just wanted to admire her girlfriend a bit longer, because he had it clear these kinds of moments would be limited once the summer ended and they started their senior year. They were extremely nervous. Mostly El. She had started high school not so long ago and suddenly she had to worry about college, working, studying and lots of other things. College and future were very little spoken subjects for that reason. But there was no need to bring it up then. El and Mike were just enjoying the moment.<br/>
Suddenly, the door opened, causing El to lose balance and fall all over Mike, causing him to complain in pain. Once they managed to accommodate back, they stared at the door and the person who had interrupted them.<br/>
-Jeez, mum! Do you know what “knocing” is?- Mike asked his mum, who was slightly embarrassed.<br/>
-Uhm, yes… Uhmm… sorry…- Mike instantly regretted the way he talked to his mum and apologised.<br/>
-Is there something wrong?- questioned El shyly.<br/>
-No, honey. Nothing wrong. It’s just Darla, my friend. She needs me to help her with some things and I…- Mike tried not to roll his eyes. He and El knew that Karen would ask them to babysit Holly, though she really didn’t need someone to watch her anymore. But he repressed the impulse, because since Mike’s parents got divorced and Ted basically disappeared, Karen was really focused on not being an absent mum to her youngest daughter and to her son.- just wanted to ask you guys if you could watch out Holly while i am gone. I will be back in two or three hours, i promise, but i don’t want her unsupervised, you know?- she bit her lip nervously and begged with her eyes.<br/>
-Uh, yeah, sure.- said Mike, in the best tone possible.<br/>
-Great! Thank you so much! There’s chicken in the freezer, if you get hungry. See you!- Karen said and then left. Mike finally rolled his eyes. El just smiled. If there was something she loved, was the way Mike watched out Holly and played with her.I̶t̶ ̶g̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶h̶e̶r̶ ̶s̶o̶ ̶m̶u̶c̶h̶ ̶b̶a̶b̶y̶ ̶f̶e̶v̶e̶r̶ They were so cute!<br/>
-Shouldn't we go downstairs?- she asked after some moments.<br/>
-Just wait till…-<br/>
-Mikey!!! Janey!!!-  they heard Holly calling them. Mike huffed as a laugh.<br/>
-To that?- El smiled.<br/>
-Yup- the boy took his girlfriend’s hand and they went downstairs.<br/>
When they got to the first floor, they found Holly with a pink dress and black heels overly too big for her, wearing a plastic crown, fake jewelry and too much blue eyeshadow, surrounded by lots of boxes with windows and doors drawn and at least 10 dolls. El and Mike looked at each other and sighted, both of them trying to hide their smiles so as not to get embarrassed.<br/>
-What are you playing, Holly?- said Mike, leaning on his knees to be closer to his sister.<br/>
-It’s not “Holly”, Mike. It is “Princess Sugar Candy Watermelon” now- responder Holly, uppering her chin.<br/>
-Alright- said Mike trying not to laugh, and proceeded to make a reverence.<br/>
-No no no- demanded the Princess, angrily- You don’t have to make a reverence.<br/>
-And why is that, Princess?- interfered El, also kneeling to be closer to the little girl.<br/>
-Because he’s the king- Mike laughed and El bit her lip, dying of cuteness- and you are the queen.<br/>
Holly walked to the couch, where she had a lot of other toys, while Mike and El were sitting still, surprised by the bossiness of the girl. Then, Holly came back, with a green jacket instead of the pink dress, holding a palette of fake make-up and two plastic crowns.<br/>
-Have this- she said handing one of the crowns to El- and you have this- she gave the other one to Mike.<br/>
-But aren’t these too small for us, Princess Sugar Candy Watermelon?- asked El. She always got easily involved in whatever Holly was playing, partly because she loved her, and partly because that was the closest she was ever gonna be to play like a kid.<br/>
- Oh, dear!- exclaimed Holly dramatically- You flatter me! But I am not the Princess. I am her personal stylist, Mrs. Unicorn Fairy Honey.- Mike was pressing his lips to avoid laughing. His eyes met El’s for a second, and he lip synced “Respect the stylist, El. God!”. She shaked her head and went back to look at Holly.<br/>
-Ok, sorry Mrs. Unicorn Fairy Honey. But don’t you think they are not going to fit us?<br/>
-Don’t be silly!- Holly screamed- Beauty is a sacrifice. You” are going to look “fabulotastic” with them- Mike just couldn’t resist anymore and broke into laughter, which made his sister angry.<br/>
-Do you doubt of my abilities of making people look “fabulotasitc”, my King?<br/>
-No, it’s just- he started as soon as he calmed down.<br/>
-No! Don’t say a word! Come here!- Mike couldn’t even argue, because El, enjoying the scene, pushed him closer to Holly. She took the make-up palette and started to make her brother a “fabulotastic” look. Mike tried to complain, but since he made Holly angry, she was insistent in him remaining quiet. El, meanwhile, found the camera with her eyes and brought it close with her powers while Holly wasn’t looking and started to capture the moment, making the best effort not to collapse into laughter in that exact moment.<br/>
After some minutes, pictures and angry Holly screams, Mike was finally done.<br/>
-Now I present you, King Froggy Mikey!- the little girl exclaimed. Mike rolled his eyes exasperatedly and El could just smile widely at Mike’s all pink face, with a rainbow in each one of his cheeks, red and untidy painted lips and too much purple eyeshadow. El took the camera and made no effort to cover it. Mike wanted to stay all grumpy to continue playing, but that girl he was in love with always managed to capture his most genuine smiles.<br/>
-I love it- she said, unaware of how Mrs Unicorn Fairy Honey was going to interpret her comment.<br/>
-Perfect then! My boutique doesn’t close until 10 pm, we can give you a “fabulotastic” look too!<br/>
-Nono, Mrs Unicorn. That was not what I-<br/>
-Yeah! Give her a “fabulotastic” look!- said Mike. “There you are, revenge” he thought.<br/>
Now it was him who was holding the camera.<br/>
Again, some minutes passed.<br/>
-Ta-daa!- exclaimed the little stylist. El, slightly embarrassed, turned around. Mike’s eyes immediately transformed to heart eyes and he smiled. His girlfriend’s cheeks were all green and sticky because of the face paint she had, and Holly decided to paint a mask with all the colours of the palette around her eyes. And finally, her blue lips, which were the most tidy thing in all her face, honestly.<br/>
-You look amazing, my queen- Mike managed to say after he took a picture. His heart was still processing. El was smiling and got closer to him.<br/>
-Thanks, king Froggy Mike- she whispered when their noses were practically touching.<br/>
-Hey, my little sister is over there.- joked Mike, and leaned against El’s lips, who quickly put her arms around his neck and kissed him back.<br/>
-Hey there! Kids in the room!- yelled Holly, acting disgusted, but secretly finding them cute. Mike and El broke apart, laughing. The boy suggested taking a picture of the three, and then they went to the bathroom to wash their faces.</p><p>-Imagine when we do this with our own kids…- said El quietly, hoping Mike wouldn’t listen.<br/>
-Yeah… I would love that…- he answered, also whispering and hugging the girl from the back. She turned around, smiled and kissed him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>